True Blue
by Optimistic-Pessimistz
Summary: RuHana. Ru angst as usual... R & R plz... Re-formatted and re-edited.


**Title:** True Blue - Rukawa's POV

**Author/s:** OptimisticPessimist, a.k.a. SeraphKirin

**Pairing/s:** RuHana

**Rating:** PG-13

**Status:** On-Going

**Genre:** Multi-Chaptered?/ Song Fic

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Email:** seraphkirinhotmail.com

**Disclaimers:** All Disclaimers Apply.

**Archive:** SDBC, Fanfiction.net and Fandomination.net... that's about it I think.

**Author's Notes:** "True Blue" is a love song and quite a sappy one at that... I do doubt if you've ever heard it before even... because Madonna sung this beauty **before** her classic ho-ha album "Evita." So, more or less, you should be able to guess what kinda fic I'm gonna churn out... since it's a RuHana at that... This is in Rukawa's POV... if you're wondering...

**WARNING:** OOC Rukawa!!!

I've also got an idea on doing a SenHana based on the same song as well but... I'm not very sure about the turnout if I really do it as such... Let's make a deal, if you like this after reading it, maybe give me some comments on whether I should continue my SenHana which is based on the same song? Of course, I'll post it under the same title as the second chapter...

Well, I'm not gonna waste anymore of your precious time so... On With The Fic! This will be quite a long fic, so take your time and enjoy.

**True Blue: Rukawa's POV**

_I've had other guys   
I've looked into their eyes_

Do'ahou.

You're the first guy that I've noticed in this way.

You're the first guy I **wanted** in this way.

I'd be lying if I said that I've noticed other guys, or girls for that matter, before. After all, I've never thought about having a boy-, or a girl friend,  in my life.

Well, not in this life, anyway.

All that changed that very day I met you on Shohoku's rooftop.

Until then, I'd never seen anyone who was worth my attention.

And until then, I'd never thought that I would fall in love.

Until then... that very first time I met you.

_But I never knew love before   
'Til you walked through my door_

No one had **ever** left such an indelible impression on me like you did.

And **that** was saying much about that very damnable effect you've always had on me.

I'd never known a person who could strike that particularly needy chord within me.

That singular chord made me need to protect you from the numerous evils that resided in this world.

Then again, I'd never met another person who had your naivety, your innocence, and your purity...

I never forgot the day we first met on the rooftop of Shohoku.

That day when you stepped onto the rooftop and then... stopped at the sight in front of you.

You looked so sweetly confused at how your supposed opponents suddenly ended up being beaten by some guy whose name you didn't even know at that time.

Then you noticed that I was staring at you... and you, being the fool that you were, returned my stare with a passionate (?) glare of your own, not realizing that I was actually gawking rather inelegantly at you [not that you can see it anyway, given that I only show the barest of my emotions but...]

I noticed quite a few things about you there and then... mostly physical properties.

Your hair, for an instance, was one of the brightest shades of red that I'd ever seen in my entire life [not that I've seen many Japanese boys who are natural redheads, mind you... It was just that I happened to be aware of the fact that even the stores do not sell a red hair dye that was **this** potent...]

For just that instant, I had the strongest desire to run my hands through them... to see if that hair of yours was as soft, or as silky, as it looked...

Your eyes, innocent even in their attempt to stare me down, were mesmerising pools of dark chocolate so deep that I could drown in them then and there.

Your body, obviously well-built and muscled, were built in a way that flaunted your masculinity and innocent sensuality to the world.

How I longed to just grab you, tie you up and lock you away in a room where only I will be able to bask in the beauty that you radiated…

If only...

But that was not all.

Your mouth drew me the most, even with the barely suppressed anger and confusion, given that they were sculpted in a way that emphasized their voluptuousness.

I had the most overwhelming urge to take hold of you and kiss you right there, even if it was just to taste if they were as sweet as I imagined them to be...

It didn't matter either that we had an audience of four around us who'd would've run for cover or stand there and gape at what I envisioned doing to you...

The very moment I saw you I knew that the game was up for me.

Did you know that when you grabbed hold of my collar, I was struggling to not kiss you? What with your lips so near and... Oh Lord... if I think of it some more, I'm going to get a nose bleed...

You were so close... **that** in itself was already too tempting to behold... but to look at you in the eye?

No.

Your lips were too close to mine. They were so close that if I **really** took a look at you, I wouldn't be able to steal a kiss from you... and somehow, at that point in time, I had a hunch that you were not ready to accept that sort of a relationship.

You'd most probably end up screaming in disgust and punching the lights outta me.

And **that** was **not** the best way to get to know each other, huh?

Not that you cared of course.

I had to go to a clinic for treatment afterwards on the account of your head-butts... how many times did you do it anyway, Do'ahou?

Well, at the very least it worked.

It made those extremely hentai images inside my mind disappear almost immediately... almost.

I was thoroughly irritated at the way you reacted to that girl who so rudely broke our brief interlude with each other.

Jealous, more like it.

She took your attention away from me, where it should have been all this while. [Arrogant of me to say so but... _shrugs_]

So... I punched you [after you head-butted me for what seemed to me to be the twelfth time...].

Not exactly how I would've liked to make a first impression but I was too jealous of **that girl** to care how I got your attention back.

_I've had other lips   
I, I, I've sailed a thousand ships_

As time went by, I began to ask myself what was it you had... that all the other guys that I've gotten to know by now didn't.

It wasn't that I've never met guys who oozed more sex appeal than what you possessed and offered by this time.

God knows, I could've gotten any other guy I wanted... all better looking... all as good, or better, than you.

But what drew me was not just your looks... it was something that needed a closer look.

It was that pure vibrancy that you practically radiated with.

Given that my first impression of you had been so vivid, later in the clinic, while bandaging my wounds caused by the numerous head-butts that you so kindly gifted me with, I nearly had a nose bleed imagining the stuff I could do to you in... oh, never mind, that'll be too vivid for some of our more... cough ... innocent readers in here (Were they ever in the first place... ?).

I did give a thought to why you attacked me later when I finished my more graphic fantasies with you... [And I did have a nose bleed in the end... the nurse was extremely curious to what could have brought that bleed on... given that my, and I'm proud of it, stoic face didn't show her any of the explicit fantasies that I had concerning you...]

The only conclusion that I could come up with was that girl who had suddenly appeared on the rooftop, snatching away the attention I would've been proud to claim for mine a few seconds ago.

Come to think of it, you **did** start acting rather strangely the moment I told Mito what he wanted to know: My name.

And I wondered if you were as interested in me... as I was... in you.

However, all that changed the moment **that girl** entered the scene.

I sensed, more than felt, an audible shift in your attention from me to her.

And I was frustrated.

It was very presumptuous of **that girl** to walk right up to me with her maidenly blushes and to offer me her hanky.

As if I needed it.

The only need that I was faced with at that point was the need I felt for you.

Do you know that I missed you the instant I left you?

I doubt.

I wanted so badly to see you again.

So I started thinking of ways and scheming the impossible plots to meet you... only to find out a few days later that you were joining the basketball club with me.

You never would've believed how gratified I was that I didn't have to go through flood and fire to get to you. You have saved me from a million impossible and embarrassing situations, do you know?

I guess in a way I do owe **that girl** one... after all, she was the one who, so-called, persuaded you to join the basketball club.

_But no matter where I go  
You're the one for me baby this I know, 'cause it's_

Sendoh. He was handsome in **that** way [although I know he goes for pretty much anything with a cute ass. It just figures... he wasn't called the "Hentai" of Kanagawa for no reason, y'know?]

Fujima. Also cute but really, he'd not my type.

Hanagata. Sure, if you want an overly serious partner for **life**.

Maki. Too control orientated [not very unlike me...]

Jin. He oozes boyish charm and radiates innocence like you do [I've a feeling that Kiyota was making a play for him though...]

Four teams with boys who tried to attract my attention.

All four teams failed.

Miserably.

How could they not?

I had only eyes for you and you only.

There was no time for me to contemplate other, more willing and available, boys.

_True love, you're the one I'm dreaming of   
Your heart fits me like a glove   
And I'm gonna be_

_True blue, baby I love you_

I haven't had a good night's sleep ever since you came barging your way into my life.

How could I?

How **can** I?

I mean, how **can** a person sleep when he dreams of more-little-bit-lemony dreams every night?

And you guys wonder why I'm so tired.

I tried counting sheep, y'know?

And wounded up counting little redheaded bakas after the fifth sheep somehow mutated into the said baka after jumping over the fence, laughing hysterically at me.

If you can sleep with that kinda racket, then you **must** be a living [and sleeping] god.

The only time I can get to sleep is when I'm in school... **with you**.

Of course, I can account for why I drool so much as well... How can I not? When you always look so enticing in my dreams that have a content of which more than 90% is rated NC 17. Even now I can... ahem Back to the topic...

_I've heard all the lines   
I've cried oh so many times_

Ever wonder why I'm so freaking cold towards you?

How else am I supposed to hide my more-than-explicit want, no, **need** for you?

Do you know that I hurt deep down inside every single time you curse and swear at me because of **that girl**?

I doubt.

Sometimes I wonder if it was really worthwhile to give my all to a guy who seemed so damnably oblivious to all of my attempts at gaining his attention...

I guess it isn't.

But I just can't give up.

I still remember the time you threw a tantrum after refusing to believe that we lost to Ryonan during that practice game.

I still remember, most of all, how much it made my blood boil when Sendoh openly flirted with you, deliberately provoking you.

And I cursed the day the said Smiley, as you 'so-affectionately' (and I detest that) named him, was born.

I was jealous, that much I admit.

Why in the world did you have to go and give him, of all the people in this world, a nickname?

I mean, Kitsune was your nickname for me right? So why did you have to go and give him a nickname too?

I was damned jealous when I heard you call him by that nickname.

Why couldn't you just stick to me?

I'd have taken all the nicknames, be they rude or not, you want to give to me, damn it.

I also remember the time you cried in front of the team and everyone else.

You were so angry with yourself, your pride being such that you couldn't accept that we lost... again.

I remember you skipping basketball practices for the next few days.

I also remembered how hard I trained during that period of time when you were missing.

I didn't want to lose again.

I didn't want to let you down again

Most importantly... I never wanted to see you cry like that again... even if I killed myself to make sure that you didn't.

But what did you know, anyway?

At the current state of our relations at that point in time, I wouldn't be surprised if my death was the funniest thing you've ever heard of in the world.

Heck, you'd probably be laughing your head off.

Lord, tell me again why I'm torturing myself?

Oh yeah... right... Now that you remind me... I'm supposed to be dreadfully, truly, madly and deeply in love with the guy, right?

How could I ever forget?

_Those tear drops they won't fall again   
I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend_

This year, our sophomore year, is a little better.

Why?

Somehow or another, you'd gotten over your little infatuation with that girl.

And I was glad.

Ecstatic.

No, rapturous with joy sounded more like it.

Who could blame me?

I'd waited so long [well, one year is long... at least for me.] for you to, figuratively, 'wake up and smell the roses.'

I had hope.

Or rather, I convinced myself that I had hope.

I needed that hope.

You were still antagonistic when ever something had anything to do with me... I admit willingly that I was rather disheartened by that fact.

However, the reverse was also true, seeing that you were more willing to work alongside myself and that you weren't that squeamish anymore whenever I actually **tried** to be nice.

By now, my heart was always with you.

Yet you never seemed to treasure it.

Of course, there was also the fact that you were one of the densest people I've ever met and that I had never shown any part of my unwilling love to you except when I wanted your attention all, and **only** to myself...

Is it really my fault that even though my heart belongs wholly, and **only** to you?

Is it really my fault that your heart always seems to be off somewhere far, far away, where I can never seem to reach it?

Is it?

I don't know.

We've become 'friends', immensely loosely termed and intensely grudgingly so.

Is that enough?

For now, yes.

Perhaps it is true that Hope springs eternal.

I'm anticipating the day when we acknowledge fully each other's existence.

Maybe then we'll be able to become more than friends...

I certainly hope so.

_So if you should ever doubt   
Wonder what love is all about_  
_Just think back and remember dear   
Those words whispered in your ear, I said_

Yes, I know all about your 50-time record high heartbreaks.

Yes, I know that you feel as if no one will ever love you.

Yes, I also know that having someone who cared for you is something that you absolutely cannot do without.

I know.

I just wish you knew about me too. [Although I have a feeling you already do... wait I seem to be recalling something... what could it be...?]

Oh yes... now I recall.

There was once I nearly scared the hell out of you by going all the way up to you, grabbing you by your waist and whispering into your ear, "Suki da."

You didn't reply.

I think you were too shocked at that time.

Of course, the other guys who were also in the locker room at that time were frozen into statues.

I can predict exactly what went through their minds that very moment though. _Oh my god... the Kitsune and the Do'Ahou? The world must be coming to an end..._ and more along the same line.

Shock would've been their middle name at that point in time.

In any case, I wouldn't have heard your reply anyway.

It would appear that I had a fever that day and collapsed soon after my... momentary dementia, as they termed it later on.

You never took it seriously either, I suppose...  What else did I expect?

_True love, you're the one I'm dreaming of   
Your heart fits me like a glove  
And I'm gonna be_

_True blue, baby I love you (2x)_

I'm a very greedy person.

I want, I need, I take, I'd do every single thing that I want... if not for the fact that I also need you to love me too...

As long as you need me, I'll be right here waiting for you...

No matter if I am the one you hate the most...

No matter if you use me and leave me all alone again...

I don't want anything that you are not willing to give...

Look at me.

I **must** be the most pathetic person on this earth.

_No more sadness, I kiss it good-bye   
The sun is bursting right out of the sky _

The people who said that love made you, or people, happy must have been lunatics in their age and time.

I mean, look at me.

Do I look happy to you?

_I searched the whole world for someone like you   
Don't you know, don't you know that it's_

Well, not literally the whole world...

Just the whole of Kanagawa.

And I know that you're the guy for me.

_True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby   
True love, oh baby, true love it's _

I just wish you did too...

And I hope you will... the sooner the better.

_True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby   
True love, oh baby, true love it's _

_(repeat to fade)_

**OWARI**

**Author's End Notes:** Um... looks rather sheepishly at the fic It didn't really turn out the way I expected it to be... The lyrics don't seem to match the fic, right? Looks like I've to search for another song to match this to it... sighz R & R, people... I need comments to help me improve... I'm pathetic as it is already...


End file.
